


The pirate and the prince

by Cirilla9



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pirates, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Loosely follows the events from season 3. Rewritten into a verse where Hook falls for David and not Emma





	The pirate and the prince

David kissed Snow White like they didn’t see each other for ages, like they were separate for thousands of miles and only just reunited, like the world outside didn’t exist. The adventure with mermaids might have been a dangerous one but no one died, no one even got hurt, so they could stop the nauseating show of feelings before they gave him a sea sickness, thought Hook wryly.

“The wench could let him breathe once in a while,” he muttered, looking viciously at the fairy tale image that lasted far too long for his taste already.

He didn’t even realize there was another pair of eyes piercing the couple in love with equal, if not deeper, contempt, until Regina’s voice spoke up beside him: “I wouldn’t thought I have anything in common with a pirate. I am pleasantly surprised with you, Captain.”

Hook flashed her a smile and winked. “We’re both attractive too.”

Regina’s mien sobered into a familiar sour expression in a second. “Save it.”

 

***

 

What differed a sailor from a pirate was loyalty to a King and honor. Honor consisted of many things, like speaking the truth, fighting fairly, being straight. Royal Fleet wasn’t free of secret trysts between two sex-starved men but it was still frowned upon. For an officer it was even a greater demerit, as he was supposed to be an example for the crew.

It was a lifetime ago since Hook was a member of Royal Navy but old habits die hard. And so he picked up on Emma, mostly out of a habit, as a convenient cover for his inconvenient feelings toward one Prince Charming.

Only everyone bought it too seriously: Mother Superior, Tinker Bell, Regina, hell, even Emma and the Prince himself. That complicated things.

He never expected Emma to almost swallow him wholly, when he asked for one simple kiss out of gratefulness. And how was he supposed to unravel it now? He didn’t even do anything to push it any further, yet it spiraled on its own and now his whole crew, Storybrook and Neverland shipped them.

David liked him too, he was certain of it. Charming loved his wife, sure, but Snow White, like all women, was taxing after spending a lot of time with her. She was also very independent. The minor squabble, the need to deal with an enemy on her own or the desire to think something over and Snow White was pushing the Prince away for an evening, needing a moment of solitude. It never lasted long, of course, they couldn’t spend a single day without each other’s company; even most grievous marriage arguments took no more than few hours of icy silence.  Hook witnessed it in Neverland, when after a three hours of ignorance they were back to kissing and hugging and petting at every corner. And that one was about the lie concerning David’s life or death. There was truly nothing that could separate those two.

But Hook didn’t need Prince Charming to live with him for the whole happily ever after. Snow White could claim it, as she did already. But a tryst would do. He was used to short termed affairs in each visited port. He would probably get bored with a steady life pretty soon anyway.

But those blue eyes and blond hair…

Emma had it too. Was also prettier unarguably. Like a lady should. She was great, she was awesome, savior of the entire city. But Hook just didn't felt it with her.

His heart didn't quicken the way it did whenever David called him ‘mate’. His thoughts didn't run to her whenever someone told about true love and it was only after they spoke her name he realized they were all talking about her, assuming there was something between them.

Prince heard that too. Perhaps even Emma confided in him, told him about her feelings whatever they might be. Of course she did, David was her father after all. Hook should never use her as a cover. But he brew that rum himself, needed to drink it now, as folk's saying went in Baba Yaga’s country*.

Back then it seemed such a good idea, Emma and David were so alike everyone could easily be fooled Charming was a substitute for her, not the other way around. It worked: Hook was able to flirt with David openly. Everyone believed. The problem was, they believed too strongly.

And he had no idea how to fix it.

He sought out Prince’s presence almost out of instinct, because it felt good to spend time with him, to be near him, talk with him. Charming still regarded at him with that _look_. Especially visible when they were in danger, but peering out from under the thin outside layer of annoyance almost the entire time, strengthening when he thought Hook didn't watch him back.

But he was a gentleman and he would back off to give his daughter a chance for happiness. Hook wanted to butcher something with his hook with all the frustration.

 

***

 

The sun was setting down behind the horizon, painting the half of the sky in reds and oranges, the moon was raising up already, hanging low above Atlantic Ocean, its pale light glinting in the dark waves. Prince Charming walked beside him. The whole setting couldn’t be more kitschy, they could make a postcard out of it and sell it for a good price. It should rile him up but for some reason it didn’t.

“Are you gonna sail away now that the adventures had ended?” asked David.

He didn’t sound hopeful and Hook liked to think he sounded anxious about the possibility, like he didn’t want to lose Hook. Yet to say that aloud seemed unmanly and making something a joke was always easier than talking about feelings. Hook wouldn’t be a proper pirate if he’d chose the hard way.

“Are you so fed up with me, dear Prince, that you’re kicking me out of your peaceful town? Let me at least wait for the ebb. I can’t force that lazy dogs serving me to fight against the high tide, for that I’d need galley slaves at the oars. Ah, probably the only con of being a pirate: freedom stretches on your subjects. If I were an absolute ruler…”

“I’m not like that.”

“I know. Sorry, bad experience with monarchy.”

The moment of uncomfortable silence passed as they stood side by side on the darkening beach. The only sound was that of waves hitting the shore in rhythmical swoosh.

 “So how do you know it?” spoke up David again.

“What?”

“When the waters flow this or that way.”

“There are many ways of telling that: you can observe if the moon is in zenith; you can scrutinize the beach if there are the signs that water reach higher at some point or not; you can just watch the coast closely to see if the waves are coming in or retreating.”

“How can you see it?” frowned the Prince. “They’re waves, they’re always coming in, then retreating.”

Hook rolled his eyes at the level of ignorance from a royalty but then an excellent idea crossed his mind and he smiled widely.

“The easiest way is to go into the water and feel which way it pulls on your own body.”

“A bit too cold for that,” said David, corners of his mouth lifting up automatically at Hook’s enthusiasm.

“Balking away from a challenge, my Prince?” Hook asked rakishly, slipping off his own coat.

David’s lips curled into a nasty smile as well. “Never,” he said and proceeded to unbutton his flannel shirt.

They left the clothes on the sand in the tangled heap, black elegant fabrics of a pirate and mere outfit of a prince that was once a shepherd. They run into cold waves like immature boys, shouting and splashing water.

They were naked but sun set already and the crescent of the moon gave much paler light, blurring edges and making everything grayer. Hook regretted for a second he hadn’t the idea a bit earlier when he could appreciate the view even more.

But then David was splattering water on him and Hook couldn’t be outrun in any game in the water by some landlubber and splashed him back.

Finally, tired by the mock fight, they stood chest deep in the water, gasping for air, black and blond hair dripping wet. Both had mad grins plastered on their faces.

“Okay,” panted Hook. “Now you can feel it, right?”

It was too dark to see David’s expression.

“Feel what?”

“The tidal wave!”

“I feel _waves_ , back and forth, swaying like waves do.”

Hook splashed some more water onto his thick head.

“But they’re pulling harder in one direction.”

“Yeah, toward the beach.”

“Exactly! And that’s precisely the fl-” Hook stopped in mid-sentence, instincts warning him more than the sound.

He stepped forward and pulled startled David behind him, standing between him and the coming danger.

“Hey, what the-” Hook hushed him and continue to stare into the black water.

David picked up something was off and followed his gaze.

No wonder he didn’t hear her approaching, mermaids could swim noiselessly to a human ear. No more than a few feet before his drawn hook a feminine face resurfaced. Wet long hair clung to her pale face, big curious eyes stared at them.

Hook met mermaids too often to be fooled by their innocent looks. He raised his armored hand but never dealt a blow as David gripped him from behind.

“I know your instincts tell you to rescue damsel in distress, my Prince,” he muttered, not tearing his eyes from the traitorous being in front of them, “but these are dangerous creatures. Beautiful but vile. You shall know it after the skirmish in Mermaid Lagoon.”

“Not this one. I know her, she’s a friend. Hello Ariel,” he called to the girl, who was watching them still, “forgive our rude welcome.”

The mermaid swam closer, eyeing Hook uncertainly. David still held him, one arm restricting his chest, the other immobilizing his left hand.

“Hook, this is Ariel. Ariel, Hook,” Prince Charming obviously did not forget good manners even standing naked in the water, clutching on a pirate. Hook was realizing how ridiculous they must look.

Ariel smiled sweetly. “Hi. You don’t have to worry, Hook. I have my prince already, I won’t take yours.”

“What? He’s not my…” Hook felt himself going tense and David’s hands dropped off him as if he was burned.

Ariel’s confusion was visible even in the almost no-light.

“Aren’t you two on a date?”

“No!”

“Certainly not,” they answered almost in unison, stepping a bit further away so they wouldn’t touch accidentally.

“Oh, forgive me, I don’t know all the habits of two-legs yet. In the Underwater Realm love can happen between two mermaids.”

“It’s not because he’s a man,” explained David helpfully and Hook felt the sudden urge to hit him. “It’s because he loves my daughter.”

Hook listened to his words incredulously. How was it that people always assumed he was interested in Emma just by him keeping silent?

David laughed awkwardly, Ariel was about to follow his example but then she looked straight as Hook and her expression sobered.

“Anyway, I won’t bother you longer. Erik probably worries about me already. It was nice to meet you, bye!”

She was gone with one smack of tail on the water but the mood was killed irreparably. Charming was reminded of Snow White and soon they got out of the water to pull the clothes back on, dry fabrics scratching unpleasantly on the damp skin. This time Hook was strangely okay with the darkness around.

 

***

 

They were back in Enchanted Forest, queens and faeries and peasants all brought in one place thanks to Regina’s spell. It didn’t feel like home, not without Emma and Henry; not with all the damage the previous curse had left.

But they had each other, Snow White and Evil Queen called a truce and that was a beginning. All of them seemed to be on good terms with each other: Granny and Ruby weren’t arguing, Regina awed at Robin’s child who was doing nothing special besides running in circles, dwarves discussed something fervently with the Merry Men.

Hook looked around for someone more familiar and saw Bae, embracing weeping Belle. He certainly didn’t feel like comforting Crocodile’s girlfriend, no matter how pretty she may be, so he continued with his search. When he spotted David, he stepped toward him but stopped as Snow White appeared to be clinging to one of his arms. She prattled to his ear and David gazed at her lovingly and had his idiot smile plastered on his face. Hook shuddered with disgust, took a deep swallow of rum from his indispensable flask to wash out the remains of cloying taste and went to look for a horse.

Prince Charming was apparently so busy with his one true love that he found Hook at the brink of leaving, making last adjustments to the saddle.

“Are you leaving?” he asked, sounding so bewildered that for all that Hook genuinely liked him, he wondered if Regina wasn’t right all the time, claiming that she shall rule the realm as the only one suitable for it.

“No, I decided to fulfill my childhood dream and become a groom. How does it look like? Of course I’m leaving.”

A shy brush on his arm made him pause in his task and turn back to look into the Charming’s pale blue eyes. More than a future king, he resembled a sad puppy.

“Don’t go,” he said.

“Why?”

The Prince hesitated. “Emma needs you.”

“She’s not even here,” scoffed Hook.

“But… she may return some day.”

“She has Baelfire, she has Henry, she has you. And she’s a tough girl, she’ll be all right. Nobody needs a pirate.”

“I need you.”

Hook’s heart made a strange somersault as if his ship was heading straight into the whirlpool. “Why?” he repeated breathlessly, staring at David with wild unspoken hope.

Charming opened his mouth, about to say something, maybe even a confession Hook longed for, but then the little shrew ruined everything. Out of the blue Snowwhite materialized behind David’s back.

“Are you leaving?” she asked in her cute voice.

Her elegant palm landed onto David’s shoulder possessively. Hook eyed it for less than a second before turning back to fidget with the saddle.

“Aye. Trouble ended, no new adventures awaiting, nothing left to do for a pirate,” he said viciously, wishing David remembered his words from their meeting at the beach and that he was hurt at least in part as much as Hook was suffering.

“You could also stay.”

Hook looked over his shoulder again, surprised at the renewal of proposition now that Snow White was here. He noticed the princess frowning minutely as well.

“I mean,” David continued with his improvisation, “lots of monsters to fight off are probably in the area, must have gathered in the years of our absence.”

Snow White couldn’t of course be offended at anyone, save maybe from Regina, for as long as a whole minute, so she added her two cents:

“I'm certain we'll find a place for you in our castle,” she offered graciously.

Even if Hook hesitated, her lovely face, sweet smile on the full lips and syrupy voice would effectively put him off. He watched her unfaltering kind expression, long hair falling softly down her breast, dark lashes surrounding these doe eyes looking back at him innocently, and wondered how it was possible that unicorns and magic birds didn’t follow her wherever she moved. She should be surrounded by faeries constantly with all that tooth-rooting sweetness she emanated.

“A generous offer but I don’t sleep well on dry land. I’ll go search for my ship. She’s in here somewhere, as Regina ensures.” Hook hopped onto his horse and bowed courtly from the saddle. “Good bye, my lady. My Prince,” he took off his emergency flask from behind his belt and handed it to David, “a little something to remember me.”

Charming accepted the gift with a smile. “I wouldn’t forget you anyway,” he declared as their fingers brushed. Hook straightened and urged the horse to ride.

 

***

 

The girl whose services his men bought for him wasn’t even blonde. She was pretty and eager enough, though, and Hook wished he could just sleep with her and in her arms forget of the one he truly desired. Yet it wasn’t possible, the amour arrow that struck him festered like no other wound he experienced in a battle.

Her scent was wrong, her body too soft, her voice too pitchy. Yet he needed to keep his reputation as a pirate. He ended up in sending the girl away, untouched, providing her with enough money to not only keep her silence but make her talk of how many times he took her, how good he was in bed.

As he walked into the night to roam long enough so his crew wouldn’t suspect anything, he contemplated his dubious love choices. Why the idea of having some fun with a harlot felt like a betrayal if David was a wed man, loving his wife, being happy with her, perhaps being in bed with her at this very moment? Maybe it was the true love thing, mused Hook, Snow White was Charming’s true love (even if she was a possessive spoiled highborn). If he had his true love as well…

Jolly Roger was the only lady to ever won his heart from the moment they threw off the “Jewel of the Realm” letters and renamed her, or perhaps even before that, when he got his commission as first officer at his beloved brother’s ship and then his ship. Inherited in tragic circumstances she was but the vessel accompanied him in the most important moments of his life.

She was a symbol of a new start.

A lucky choice after which he started to live for real.

And just like that Hook gained a new goal in his life.

Lost in thoughts he didn’t notice a shadowy figure that jumped at him, sweeping him off his feet. He landed into the dirt, cursing his lack of wariness, as the dagger glimpsed near his throat.

He didn’t see the face of his attacker, blinded by the lantern light from behind the hooded head but he could tell it was a woman. He smiled his most seductive smile.

“I always fancy some foreplay like that, yet I’d prefer to know your name first.”

She wasn’t an experienced cutthroat for she let herself be distracted by his words.

While speaking, he buckled, throwing the weight of his attacker’s body off him, flipping them and grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the dagger, bringing his hook to the smooth cheek visible from beneath the hood. The girl beneath him let out a frustrated groan as he pushed her cover off, careful to not cut her with the sharp peg.

“Ariel?!”

She smiled apologetically.

“Hello, Hook. Remember how I said I wouldn't kidnap your prince? Now mine's been kidnapped. I need your aid.”

“Why didn’t you just say so? Without the whole knife play?” Hook let her go and touched his neck, checking for any cuts, yet the only thing that seemed to suffer was his stubble.

“I needed to be sure you’ll help me.”

Ariel stashed her knife away, looking embarrassed, perhaps realizing she didn’t really stood a chance against Hook on that field.

“And the threats were supposed to convince me?”

“I was a little afraid that relying on your honor wouldn’t be enough. You’re a pirate, not a knight.”

Hook listened to her, wondering if she meant it as a compliment or as an offence.

“Will you help me, as my friend, to reunite with my love?”

 

***

 

Hook traveled with her and his men, straining to bear her silly company and maintain the fragile balance of being a man helping a damsel in distress and a dangerous pirate at the same time.

It was supposed to be easy, once he dueled the opponent and got the upper hand.

Then things got complicated as Blackbeard set an ultimatum.

“Kill me, prove that you’re a formidable pirate still and Jolly Roger will be yours again.”

“What of Erik?!” piped up Ariel. “Where do you keep him, you beast?!”

“That secret I will take with me to my grave. How will it be, Hook, hmm?”

“Don’t kill him, Hook!” plead Ariel.

Blackbeard was defeated, standing on the desk, one step from his death. What he proposed put Jolly Roger and Hook’s pirate reputation on one scale, Erik on the other. Hook didn’t really care for the guy, he didn’t even know him. The choice should be obvious. One side was noticeably heavier.

Yet uninvited blond hair, blue eyes and a strong sense of morality joined the single name and in Ariel’s begging he could hear David’s reasoning.

Hook hardened his heart and pushed the other pirate off board. Even the loud water splash didn’t drown out Ariel’s shriek. She broke from Hook’s men grip and she was before him in a second, red hair flowing and eyes blazing with rage.

“I was wrong the whole time, you're a monster!”

“Hunny, I didn't have a choice. He threatened to lose my lady.”

“Who chooses a ship over a man?!”

Hook crooked a smile. “A pirate.”

Ariel slapped him. He didn't stop her, kinda deserved that. David would hit him with a fist. But it were her next words that stung the most.

“You’re a heartless man,” she cried. “You will never get your true love!”

She run to where they executed Blackbeard and hopped off the deck into the water before Hook had a chance to stop her. A curse from the betrayed woman left sour taste in his lips as he stared after her in the black depths of the sea.

 

***

 

Hook detested forest.

The robbery might be easier here among the trees than on the open sea for there was no need to concern yourself with things such as wind and current direction, the higher position provided advantage, the attacked ones didn’t have cannons for protection. It was enough to hide in the thicket and wait for carriages to ambush them one by one.

Yet he still hated forest, Hook thought, wiping another spider web off his face. He could swear all of them hung just on the head’s height, as if the spiders didn’t catch flies at all but simply wanted to bother travelers.

Spider webs clung all over his hair, too sticky to brush them off. On top of that, his favorite maroon shirt was ripped by some thorns and since he’d lost Baelfire, Hook didn’t even have a cabin boy to stitch it up properly!

It was all Blackbeard’s fault. And some of the blame laid on curses maybe. In any case, Jolly required careening and some serious repairs (she was without her captain far too long and wasn’t taken care of properly) and so they docked into some wild bay to bring Hook’s lady back to her shining form. Now Hook wandered the forest in search for an ideal mizzenmast, hating each and every tree at the moment and each and every insect that inhabited the woods.

Then he saw the last person he expected to meet here and suddenly the forest didn’t seem spooky anymore, the birds sang cheerfully, the sun rays broke through the leaves, lightening the blond hair prettily. 

It improved so much that for a moment Hook considered if it wasn’t some witchcraft, painting heart’s wishes before him to lure him into a danger. But then the other man spotted him as well and after an initial confusion, relaxed and raised a hand in a greeting.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” started Hook.

“Nor I you, so far from the sea.”

“…so far from your wife.”

They eyed each other like two enemies would do before a battle, a prince and a pirate, before bursting out into laughter concurrently.

“I’ve missed you,” said David and pulled Hook into an embrace.

“Me too, mate,” muttered Hook into his shoulder, returning the hug, melting into the warmth of Charming’s body.

Then David pushed him gently back, not letting off his hands completely, just keeping him on the arm’s distance to look him up and down properly. Hook saw his fair gaze linger at the torn shirt and the mess his hair must do.

“Come here,” murmured David, raising his hand to Hook’s temple, drawing the spider webs off carefully. Hook felt Prince’s fingers immersing into his hair, massaging his scalp incidentally as he raked them through the black short tresses.

David let out an amused sigh. “How did you get into all these? You are so di- disheveled.”

Hook looked at him from under his lashes. “You were about to call me dirty.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were,” growled Hook, lowly, seductively.

David stared at him with all his annoying, and enticing at the same time, disorientation. His hand was still tangled into Hook’s hair. Hook leaned closer yet and captured his lips into a chaste kiss.

Charming tensed, suddenly even more confused if that was possible, then drew back from Hook. He looked so damn sexy, flushed and baffled, with a hand reaching up to touch his own lips where Hook kissed him.

“What are you- You and Emma-”

Hook couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes this time.

“Emma’s not even here. She’s in another fucking world and we will never see her again. Besides, it was never about Emma, it was always about you!”

David looked at him as if he told him the sky was red. Hook suddenly remembered Ariel’s shouted words and wondered if her curse spoken in anger worked. Or perhaps David didn’t feel the same as he did, perhaps he was mistaken the whole time, misjudged the subtle signals.

As Charming just continued to stare at him mutely, Hook couldn’t take it anymore. He turned decisively to leave, yet a quick hand on his wrist stopped him. He whirled back.

“What?” he asked, mentally stilling himself for some moral lecture.

“Are you serious?”

“Quite.”

David visibly fought with himself, then drew Hook closer and returned the kiss himself. In one moment of enlightening, Hook at once understood why Snow White was so unwilling to unglue herself from Charming’s lips.

The mere thought about the shrew was apparently enough for her to ruin it for abruptly David stopped as suddenly as he begun.

“We can’t. What about Snow White?”

“She’s far away, she would never find out.”

“It’s still a betrayal. And it isn’t fair towards her nor towards you. I don’t love you.”

Hook smirked and threw his arms around David, before the hesitating Prince could wander too far away from his unarguably attractive persona.

“I know,” he stated. “And I don’t ask for your love. The happily ever after for me never included Prince Charming with a castle, a kingdom and a fleet of his own. I’m perfectly content with my single ship. All I ask for is a bit of fun. Don’t you want it too?”

He swaggered his hips so it touched Prince’s, feeling David’s answering hardness on his thigh. Hook smiled widely, putting on his best seductive look.

David closed his eyes. “I do,” he admitted. “But Snow White-”

“Hush,” Hook put his hook to David’s lips, silencing him. Light blue eyes snapped open to look at him. “You swore to never touch another woman but your wife, right? So technically, this should not even be considered infidelity.”

“It sounds a lot like a pirate logic,” argued Charming against the metal rod, though he was beginning to smile as well.

Hook slid his flesh hand to David’s crotch, touching him through the breeches and savoring the look his caress put on Prince’s face.

“Still a logic, though,” he whispered, undoing Charming’s trousers.

Encouraged by the lack of protests, he pulled David’s cock free. Prince hissed as fresh air touched him, so Hook closed a fist around him. David buckled into his loose grip.

Hook slid the hand that was silencing Charming lower, put his peg to Prince’s collar and ripped his vest in half. A clean cut, without one scratch to David’s skin. Not that the princeling appreciated his handiwork.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Charming yelled, grabbing at the tatters of his clothes. “That was my favorite attire! And how I’m going to explain this?!”

“You’ll say a beast attacked you on your quest. Or, you know, a terrifying pirate.”

The flat expanse of David’s chest was smooth, without one hair, unlike Hook’s. His skin was so pale beneath the clothes it nearly sparkled in the sunlight. Hook could admire Charming in full daylight now as he traced the pink nipples with his metal prosthesis, watching them harden.

He put his hand and his hook to the waist of Prince’s trousers to drag them down.

“Get down here,” he growled from the ground, “for I’m not kneeling before you.”

Charming complied eagerly, drew him in for another kiss, pushing the rich leather coat off Hook’s shoulders. Hook let it drop to the ground, then pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his trousers, uncomfortably tight since a while.

He looked around for some lubrication. He spotted a sufficient plant nearby, tore it from the ground and cut the bulbous root with his hook. He pulled the ring from his forefinger with his teeth before placing his hand under the dripping root to gather the thick juice coming from the plant.

“What’s this?” asked David.

Hook spat the signet nearly his abandoned coat, hoping he’d be able to find it later.

“An ingredient used in an oil we impregnate rigging with.” He smiled. “We need something to slick things up.”

“How about this?”

Hook’s heart clenched with some undescribed emotion as he saw David producing a flask from his scattered clothes. A flask that he gave him when they parted ways.

“It would be a waste of rum,” was all he said, not quite content at how emotional his own voice sounded. He cleared his throat. “Drink up some for courage, though, mate!”

“I am no coward.”

“But it relaxes muscles and dulls pain.”

“Talking from experience?” David raised eyebrows mockingly but took a swallow from the canteen.

“Y’know, we pirates are all sodomites. You must have heard the stories.”

Oily juice was beginning to dry on his hand. Not waiting till David will finish his drink, he pushed him backward, onto the soft carpet of moss, surrounded by bilberry shrubs. Charming parted his legs for him yet when Hook touched him near the asshole, he could feel the other man going tense.

“Nervous?” he inquired. “Don’t you worry, mate, I’m experienced in deflowering virgins.”

David laughed, then grunted as Hook pushed one finger in him but the mirth did not leave his face.

“Virgin?” he huffed. “I’m a married man!”

“You know what I mean,” Hook moved his finger slowly in and out, without haste, letting David adjust.

Charming gasped and jerked as Hook found his sweet spot.

“Do that again.”

“Perhaps, if you ask nicely. I do not take orders from any prince.”

“Please.”

Hook smirked and added another finger before angling for the sensitive place. Now David moved to meet his every push. Hook scissored him between the thrusts, stretching the entrance open. He didn’t use third finger as it would require taking off another ring, one he was quite fond with.

When he deemed his work done, Hook took off the fingers and pulled his neglected cock out of the loosened trousers. He scuttled closer to David.

“Ready for an intimate encounter with Captain Roger?” Hook asked, nudging him between buttocks.

All the stress and worry seemed to evaporate from the Prince who in that moment started to laugh, first shaking with suppressed giggle, then cackling openly, nearly crying from joy.

“Have you… seriously… named your -”

“It’s not polite to laugh at my old loyal companion,” scolded Hook, then addressed his cock directly, “don’t worry, Capi, you’re a formidable fellow.” He gave it a reassuring stroke.

David sat up, noticing his pouting expression, and patted Captain Roger apologetically. Hook wasn’t convinced of the honesty of his actions but the caress felt too nice to reject it. With the whole encounter being held on edge, watching and touching David’s body, it didn’t take long until Hook’s cock started to leak with precum.

“Don’t cry, dear, you’re my most precious jewel.”

Prince lost it again, all his pretended seriousness vanished and he sank onto his back, laughing madly. He stopped as Hook spread his legs and pushed in, this time entering him for good.

“Wait-!” David yelped and Hook paused, perhaps the only circumstance in which a pirate was willing to listen to a prince.

Hook waited, bringing his only hand to Charming’s cock, stroking it back to full attention. He moved only when David’s expression relaxed and Prince’s hips shifted slightly, invitingly.

He kept an easy, slow rhythm. He’d prefer something rougher but he was careful to make it good for the inexperienced companion. He could be charming too.

Perhaps David wasn’t as dull as Hook gave him credit for, for he panted: “How… well-mannered of you…”

“I was an aristocrat too, you know. I can be a gentlemen.” Hook smiled rakishly.

David trashed under him suddenly and angled his hips more upward. “There! Could you- Oh, like that, yes, yes,” he moaned as Hook complied with his wishes, aiming for the requested place.

“You’re so fucking hot like that,” whispered Hook, looking at the Prince writhing underneath him, grounding into the moss, letting out a mewling noise at each of his thrusts.

He leaned down to kiss some of these sighs from Charming’s lips directly.

“Can you- _faster_ ,” gasped David as their mouths parted.

“As you wish, my Prince.”

He moved up, raised David’s waist higher, flinging one of Prince’s legs over his shoulder and sped up his pace. The position made him drew deeper into Charming’s heat. David seemed past the ability to talk but judging by his eager clamor, he enjoyed it as much as Hook did.

Soon Hook wasn’t able to hold back his own voice, grunting like a wild beast above the Prince, but it hardly mattered with birds as the only witnesses. That is, if there stayed any not shied away by the commotion.

When he pushed the Prince over the edge of pleasure, Hook had just enough courtesy and presence of mind to pull off him and come on him rather than in him. It would be one hell to clean off without the sea to wash in.

Hook dropped to the ground next to David, rolling on his back. He felt satisfyingly spent and sleepy. He glanced over at Charming, whose face expressed similar bliss. Hook looked lower, admiring the whole picture. Prince breathed deeply, his abdomen was cover by their mixed come.

Hook grappled around in search for something to clean his partner with and his hook snagged a shirt material. He dragged it closer without moving too much and wiped David’s midriff.

“Is that my shirt?” asked Prince, lifting up his head.

“It was, mate.”

David let his head drop with an exasperated sigh.

“Couldn’t you use your own? It was already thorn.”

“Mine is thorn only by the sleeve, your is cut in half. It was ruined anyway. And you’ve got that vest and your trousers are in one whole piece. Don’t exaggerate, it could be worse.”

“You mean you could make it worse,” muttered David.

“Aye,” smirked Hook and kissed a corner of Charming’s pouting lips. “See how considerate I am?"

David smiled as well and threw an arm over Hook, pulling him a bit closer. They laid in a cuddle; happy, sated, languid, bordering on slumber.

“We shall go back,” spoke up David.

“I’m not in a particular hurry,” yawned Hook. “You?”

“Actually, me neither.”

And so they continued to lie in a comfortable silence, in the tangled limbs, on the bed of moss, unwilling to break the magical moment.

“So what was your quest?” asked Hook after a while. “Were you looking for something?”

“I think I’ve found it,” answered David, placing a kiss on top of Hook’s head. “Courage is not only fighting with a sword or facing a dragon but also having the guts to admit what you want and to accept new things.”

Hook frowned. “You’re not making much sense, mate.”

“I know.”

 

***

 

That had been one of the luckiest days in his life. And all for nothing as one year later back in Storybrook David hasn’t remembered anything and eyed him with the same interest but also reservation as before, as if nothing had happened between them. As if they were back at the start point and David thought Hook was Emma’s.

And her daddy’s daughter made things even worse, with her super power ability to ever notice something was off.

“What happened last year?” she inquired as soon as she had Hook alone with her. “Pillaged the seas until you’ve missed me?”

Hook flashed her a broad fake smile. “Exactly.”

“A lie. What really happened?”

“Nothing.”

He said the truth. She thought it to be just an avoidance to answering the question but that was exactly what was troubling him and what she of course had read easily. David thought nothing happened and that was almost worse than the previous anxiousness and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> *that’s an idiom Hook heard in one of his journeys, in the country of Baba Yaga. He changed it somewhat, the original was about beer. It means one needs to deal with the trouble he caused himself.


End file.
